<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Love by Neoneiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711632">With Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoneiri/pseuds/Neoneiri'>Neoneiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yookim shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Running Man RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jae Suk’s 16th daesang, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoneiri/pseuds/Neoneiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Would you like to come to my apartment?" Jongkook asked. "I know that it's late, and you are probably tired, but I thought maybe we could hang out together here. I'll make you some dinner after."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yookim shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry if this request took a bit long. I couldn't come up with anything, but I hope you all like it. This is the requested fic for Jae Suk winning his 16th Daesang.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Yoo Jae Suk had just won. </p>
<p>It wasn't really a surprise. Jae Suk himself had been expecting it really, and it was apparent that everyone else was. </p>
<p>However, he still felt proud. He had been working extremely hard on all the projects, focusing on making everything perfect while still taking on other shows. He had been exhausted, and had been under so much stress trying to balance everything out. He was aware that he had lost so much weight, but it was only natural when he had been doing so much all this time. </p>
<p>Still, Jae Suk was proud. He was proud of the production team, grateful for how much effort they put into the projects. Grateful for Taeho's help and support, and grateful for everyone that accepted to work with him during these hard times. Thanks to them he had been able to accomplish what this show has. </p>
<p>Jae Suk had just finished talking with his crew when he received a call. He said goodbye to them and congratulated them, thanking them again for their work, then quickly left to receive the call. He smiled, reading the name of the caller, and bringing the phone to his ear. His smile grew even more at the sound of the caller's voice. </p>
<p>"Congratulations hyung!" the voice beamed at him, making Jae Suk's lips quirk up at the words. </p>
<p>"Thank you Jongkook," he said softly, feeling happy. </p>
<p>"I knew you would win, no one could compare to you hyung!" Both laughed at what Jongkook said, and after a few seconds Jongkook spoke again. </p>
<p>"...You look very handsome in your suit. It's a shame I couldn't see your face completely...And your speech was very lovely." Jae Suk blushed at the praise, mumbling a soft thank you while waving at some of the entertainers that were leaving the place. He slightly turned around and walked in the opposite direction to avoid any contact with them. </p>
<p>"Where are you right now? I can hear cars in the background. Are you heading home?"</p>
<p>"Mhm. I just got out of the building, and I'm headed to my car."</p>
<p>Jongkook remained silent, and after a while of no response Jae Suk thought that maybe he had hung up. Then he heard shuffling in the background, and the clearing of a throat. </p>
<p>"...Would you like to come to my apartment?" Jongkook asked. "I know that it's late, and you are probably tired, but I thought maybe we could hang out together here. I'll make you some dinner after."</p>
<p>Jae Suk paused to contemplate, humming in interest. It was true that he was tired, but the prospect of homemade dinner plus the company of his dongsaeng did sound pleasing. He pressed his lips together, then nodded forgetting that Jongkook couldn't see him. </p>
<p>"Yeah, that sounds nice." </p>
<p>The sound of rustling and padding could be heard, and Jongkooks excited voice hit him. </p>
<p>"Great! I'll be waiting for you hyung! Be careful on your way here!"</p>
<p> Jae Suk chuckled and gave him an araso, walking to his car and saying goodbye to Jongkook. Both hung up, and he got inside his car, turning on the engine to start his journey. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Jae Suk was just outside the door, knocking softly while fixing his glasses. The door flung open, and he was pulled into a warm embrace. Jongkook's strong arms wrapped around his waist, and soft lips were pressed to his in a sweet kiss. He was then pulled inside the warm apartment, and the door was shut behind them. Jae Suk took the time to look around. It had been a while since he had been here, but nothing much had changed. He removed his coat and his shoes, and Jongkook pulled him softly by his hand, guiding him to the black sofa. They sat there, and Jongkook quickly pulled him to him, hugging the slim body to him while pressing a soft kiss to the dark hair.  </p>
<p>"I'm so glad you are here hyung." Jae Suk closed his eyes and leaned against the strong chest, humming contently and hugging him back. They remained like that for a while, Jongkook caressing Jae Suk's sides, lulling the older into a calm state. Then, he gently cupped the pale cheek and turned his face towards his, kissing and nipping softly at the red lips. Jae Suk made a pleased noise and grasped at Jongkook's black shirt, leaning further on the couch. Jongkook then peppered kisses all over his face,  slowly getting off the couch and kneeling in front of him. Jae Suk opened his eyes and gave him a confused look, and Jongkook smiled at him, thinking how cute his hyung looked.</p>
<p>Jae Suk seemed very relaxed from his place on the sofa, reclined back with his hands on his flat belly while softly breathing in. Jongkook took one of his hands in his, softly pressing his lips to Jae Suk's palm. He then slowly began to unbutton the white shirt, caressing the soft pale skin and lightly pressing his lips against it. Jae Suk sighed at the featherlight kisses, and bit his lip while closing his eyes, further relaxing into the touch while heat began to gather. </p>
<p>"Let me take care of you hyung." Jongkook caressed the clothed legs, grabbing at the slim thigh and then moving to unbuckle the belt. Jae Suk lifted his hips slightly, allowing Jongkook to push his pants down. His cheeks burned bright red when a strong hand wrapped itself around his half hard member, softly stroking while a mouth pressed against his flat belly. A quiet moan left his lips, and Jongkook looked at him adorangly, working hard to make his hyung let out more noices. </p>
<p>"So pretty hyung. You are so good to me. Always so caring, so hardworking...So perfect." Jongkook kissed at his belly and inner thighs, softly grasping the skin and caressing anywhere he could. Jae Suk blushed at the praise, bucking his hips as Jongkook moved his hand up and down along his length in a slow pace. He thumbed at the head, flicking it and applying pressure to the underside, using the precum to lubricate. His wrist kept moving, making Jae Suk whine at motion. Jongkook smiled at the sound, pumping the lenght and clenching softly in between kisses to Jae Suk's pale skin. </p>
<p>Jae Suk shifted in his place, curling from pleasure and feeling a strain in his lower belly. He grabbed Jongkook's arm tightly, scrunching his face and letting soft obscene noises escape his parted lips. The hand working on him moved faster, causing him to see dark spots. Fingers teased at his slit, and when Jongkook whispered "come" against the soft skin Jae Suk came undone, arching his back. His frame trembled in pleasure, and the white spurs landed softly on Jongkook's hand. After a minute Jae Suk slumped down, now laying on the sofa. His chest moved up and down rapidly, and his now naked arm covered his eyes. Jongkook stood up and grabbed a few wipes, cleaning his hand and Jae Suk up. He gently removed Jae Suk's pants that were pooled around his ankles, taking the socks off and placing a soft kiss to the top of his foot. Jae Suk smiled down at him, and Jongkook stood up and got him a blanket, helping his hyung cover up. He pulled him off the couch, and kissed him again. </p>
<p>"You can take a shower and wear some of my clothes. I'll make us some dinner while you do that, and then we can relax. Is that okay?" </p>
<p>Jae Suk softly nodded and was about to leave for the restroom, until Jongkook hugged him by the waist from behind. </p>
<p>"...Will you spend the night here?"</p>
<p>Jae Suk took a deep breath and leaned against him. "...I didn't plan on staying..." Jae Suk could feel Jongkook pouting against his naked shoulder, and he smiled. "...but I'm already here." He slightly turned and pecked Jongkook's nose, prying the hands off him and moving towards the restroom, turning only to give his dongsaeng a teasing smile. He then quickly disappears behind the door, and Jongkook lets out a soft laugh, happy at the answer. His heart fluttered, and he is sure that tonight is one of the best nights of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>